Accidentally In Love
by romionefan4eva
Summary: Andy makes Erin a playlist, revealing his true feelings for her.
1. Chapter 1

_"Wow, look at all the songs you have!" Erin said admirably, going through his iTunes collection. "You have the new Glee cd, oh, I'm so jealous!"_

_"I could make you a mix, if you'd like." Andy suggested._

_"What would you put on it?" She asked._

_"Songs that I like, and that I think you'd like. Lots of Glee and Taylor Swift." He smiled._

_"You know me so well." Erin grinned. "Oh, remember to put 'I'll Be There For You' on it. You know, the Friends Theme song? I love Friends."_

_"Really? Me too!" Andy said excitedly._

_"Have you seen the one with-"_

_"Yeah, I think I've seen them all. But we'll have a Friends Marathon another time, right now we have to focus on our movie."_

_"Oh, you have Maroon 5! I love them!" Erin gushed._

_"Yes, yes, I do too, but the movie's about to start! I promise I'll make you a CD, but right now it's just you, me, and the dozens of stars in Valentine's Day." He said smoothly, and he grabbed Erin (unwillingly) away from his computer._

"Hey, Erin," Andy said hesitantly. Ever since they had broken up, he was always nervous when he talked to her.

"Hi, Andy!" After seeing the noble thing Andy did with the Sabre printer scandal, and watching him be abused for no reason by the rest of his co-workers, Erin had gone back to being her usual peppy self around him.

"Could you send this fax?" He asked.

"Sure." She smiled.

Once Erin had sent it, she turned around only to see Andy was still waiting at her desk.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked.

"Oh, um, this..." He said, rummaging through his pockets, and pulling out a CD case, "is for you."

Erin stared at it for a moment, before saying, "What is 'it' exactly?"

"It's a CD." He said simply.

"But why?"

"Because, remember when you were at my house, and I promised you that I'd make you a mix? Well, ta-da!" He finished in a sing-song voice.

"But that was months ago! Why give it to me now?" She asked.

"Well, you dumped me before I could give it to you, then I was to angry to give it to you, then by the time I was over my anger t I had forgotten about it. So, I recently remembered and realized a promise is a promise, and decided to make it for you, broken up or not. We're friends, Erin, right?" Andy said.

"Yeah." She said with a twisted smile. "We'll always be friends."

"Oh, and can you do me a favor?" He added as an afterthought.

"Sure."

"Just...wait until you're home to open it. I kinda get a little personal in the little note I left you inside, and if you cared about me the way I care for you, you might get a little emotional." He said seriously.

Erin smiled tenderly before saying, "William Doolittle at your service..."

She and Andy finished in unison, "A.K.A _will do."_

_Basically this is just an intro, the real plot of the story is the playlist Andy makes for Erin. If you have any song suggestions, please mention them in your reviews! And trust me, the story will get better!_


	2. Chapter 2

When Erin got home from work, it took her no time to open Andy's mix. Inside was a CD titled, 'Erin's Awesome Playlist!' and a piece of paper gently folded. Erin took out the CD and put it in her stero. Instantly, Counting Crow's _Accidentally In Love _began to play. Erin took out the paper, and unfolded it. It was a hand-written note from Andy.

_Erin,_

_I didn't really know how to express my feelings towards you, so I did it in the best way I could, music! Each song is one I like and I know you will, but it also has a double meaning, that stands for my feelings for you. I can only hope you share these feelings, and like the music, of course!_

_Love,_

_Andy_

Erin smiled. But she shouldn't be smiling. This was her _ex-boyfriend. _There was a reason she wasn't dating him anymore. It was a good reason, right?

There was also another note, which had the list of songs on the CD, and some commentary from Andy. Erin sat on the couch to read it, while bobbing her head to _'Accidentally in Love'_.

_1. _Accidentally In Love- Counting Crows-_ I know it's old, but this songs a classic, and one of my personal favorites! It also perfectly sums up my feelings for you. I liked you, Erin. I liked you from the moment I saw you. But I didn't mean to fall for you, so hard and so fast. I didn't mean to fall in love with you. It was an accident._

2. Misery-Maroon 5-_The new Maroon 5 song! It's really good! But, also, it of course it sums up how I've been feelings lately. Ever since you've dumped me, I've been in Misery._

3. Hearbreak Warfare- _Ah, John Mayer. I have a feeling you'd like him. And of course, I've been in a total 'Heartbreak Warfare' since you've dumped me._

4. What Did I Do To Your Heart-Jonas Brothers-_Jonas Brothers gone country! And I think it's pretty decent! I think they based it off me...I mean, what DID I do to your heart? I still don't know what I did to make you leave me! Okay, maybe the Angela thing, but it was an accident!_

5. The Fear You Won't Fall-Joshua Radin-"_I miss you more than I should, then I thought I would, can't get my mind of off you." Such a pretty song, don't ya think?_

6. Teardrops on My Guitar-Taylor Swift-_There are teardrops on my guitar. And banjo. And harmonica. And piano. And microphone._

7. Dancing With Myself-Glee-_It's sad when Artie does it, and it's sad when I do it. I miss dancing with you._

8. My Life Would Suck Without You-Glee- _I know that it's originally by Kelly Clarkson, but I think you'd like the Glee version way better. I sure do :) You know, this in the end of this song, Will and Emma shared their first kiss ;) Will's life sucks without Emma, and mine sure does suck without you._

9. Sweet Caroline-Glee-_When Puck wanted to date Rachel, he sang her this song. I thought I might try it out on you. _;)

10. Hello, Goodbye-Beatles-_The Beatles! I have to get you into them, you'd love them! Anyway, this song fits perfectly, because "You say goodbye, I say hello." So true, so very true._

11. I'm Yours-Jason Mraz-_Isn't this just a feel-good song? Anyway, just to let you know, I'm always yours._

12. Hey, Soul Sister- Train-_ This is our song, remember? And there's a good reason for it. I've dated a lot of girls, but none just like you. You're different, better different. You're my soul sister._

13. Male Prima Donna-Subtle Sexuality (feat. the NARD DAWG and Mr. Understood)-_I had to put it on. Good times, good times. We should get the whole band together and make another song!_

14. Take Me Home, Country Roads-John Denver-_ Remember this? Dwight and I were playing it in the break room on your first day, and you sang along, saying you liked this song. Then of course, you left the room right as Dwight and I were jammin' out, but you should know I only did it to impress you. And beat Dwight._

15. Party In the U.S.A.-Miley Cyrus-_Or should I say, Party in Sabre..._

16. Sunday Morning-Maroon 5-_I know that you love Maroon 5, and I think this is a very pretty song of theirs. It's a really good first dance song...at a wedding or something...not that I've thought about it too much..._

17. Nothin' On You (feat. Bruno Mars)-B.o.B.- _"Beautiful girls, all over the world, I could be chasing but my time would be wasted, they got nothin' on YOU babe."_

18. Smile-Uncle Kracker- _"You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed, sing like a bird, dizzy in my head, spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night." You make me do all of those things, and, if it helps, Angela made me cry and hit things._

19- I'll Be There For You- The Remebrants- _The Friends theme song! Do you remember, months ago, when you wanted me to make the mix, you wanted this song on it? Well, I remembered! You know why? Because..."I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU!" You know, we're kinda like Friends. I think we'd be Monica and Chandler, but I guess because of the situation, we'd be Ross and Rachel, because Ross and Rachel were on on-again-off-again, like us, and although we may be apart, we're always in each others hearts. _

20. Secretary of Love- Andy Bernard (Nard Dawg)-_Do you remember on Secretary's Day, when I got up with my gutair and harmonica and said I wrote a song for you, but I never got to play it because you threw cake in my face and dumped me, ultimately leading to the worst day of my life? Well, here's the song. I hope you like it, because it comes from the heart. And it's sung by me! _

Erin read the letter three times. She listened to the songs over and over until she knew every word. The CD and letter made her laugh, smile, cry, and gave her confused feelings. She didn't know what to feel. She loved him. But she shouldn't. She was scared. But there was no reason to be. She wanted Andy back. But that was the wrong idea. She had to let her feelings out. And what better way to do that then through..song.


	3. Chapter 3

Erin spent a days going through her iTunes library, youtube, google, and the iTunes store to make the playlist for Andy. Every song had to have a specific meaning. Everything had to be perfect. And a week later, when she finally felt satisfied, she triumphantly handed it to him at work.

"What's this?" He asked, confused.

"A playlist I made from you. If there's one thing I learned from a _very _classy man, it's to return favors." She giggled.

"Awesome!" Andy smile.

"I hope so! Just...don't open it until you get home. If I chose my songs well, I should have you pretty emotional by the end of it." She said with a wink before returning to her desk.

At five o'clock, Andy ran out the door, and Erin smiled, knowing he was eagar to open his CD. He almost tore the cover off as he shoved the CD into the case.

Instantly, _High School Musical's _'Gotta Go My Own Way' blared from his speakers. A note floated to the ground, and Andy picked it up.

_Andy,_

_Wowie. I'm going to admit, your CD made me emotional. Tons of different feelings where racing through my head. And what better way to let them out then through song? They have a meaning, but they're also catchy! I hope you like it! _

_Love,_

_Erin_

Just like in Andy's CD, there was a list of playlists, with little notes inscribed. Andy began to read:

1. Gotta Go My Own Way-Gabriella and Troy-_ Like I told you when we broke up, I needed some alone time. And you may laugh at my choice of song, but I KNOW you've seen High School Musical. And the lyrics are perfect. "I've got to move on and be who I am. I just don't belong here, I hope you understand. We might find a place in this world some day, but as for now...I've gotta go my own way."_

2. 7 Things-Miley Cyrus- _"And the 7th thing I HATE the most that you do...you make me love you."_

3. Total Eclipse of The Heart-Glee-_The song Rachel and Jesse sang when they broke up. I thought it was pretty...and suitable. "Once upon a time I was falling in love, now I'm only falling apart. There's nothing I can do, total eclipse of the heart."_

4. Hate That I Love You (feat. Ne-Yo)-Rihanna- _I hate that I love you. Because I shouldn't love you. But I do..._

5. Secrets-OneRepublic- _It was the one secret that broke us up. I thought you could tell me anything..._

6. Begin Again-Colbie Calliat- _"Oh this is not the way that it should end it's the way it should begin it's the way it should begin again, oh. Never want to fall apart never want to break you heart never want you to break my own, oh. I know we said a lot of things that we probably didn't mean but it's to late to take them back, oh. Before you say you're gonna go I should probably let you know I never knew what I had."_

7. I Never Told You-Colbie Calliat-_ "I miss everything about you. Can't believe that I still want you. After all the things we've been through, I miss everything about you."_

8. Half Of My Heart (feat. Taylor Swift)-John Mayer- _Half of my heart wants you back, but the other half is worried you'll hurt me again._

9. Stay Beautiful-Taylor Swift- _"You're beautiful, every little piece love, and don't you know, you're really going to be someone." Even if we're never together again, always, ALWAYS, stay beautiful._

10. Hello, Goodbye-Glee- _Okay, I had to put this on, because I had to prove a point. You put the Beatles version on, but c'mon, the Glee version is WAY better!_

11. Male Prima Donna (Less Subtle Remix)-Suble Sexuality- _Did you ever hear the remix? I like the original better, but Kelly says this is pretty cool. We're also in talks of making another song (which includes a music video) would you be up to it? What's Subtle Sexuality without the Nard Dawg? Well, Ryan says Mr. Understood is the only real star, but I think we need your vocal talent._

12. Need You Now- Lady Antebellum-_As I write my feelings out and make this playlist, I realize how much I need you. I need you, NOW._

13. Taking Chances-Glee-_I guess this song describes how I feel about you. I didn't know you much at first, but I liked you. I decided to just take a chance. It worked out well, really well, to a point..._

14. Terrified (Duet With Zachary Levi)- _I absolutely LOVE this song, espically because it features Zachary Levi. I love Zachary Levi. He's that guy from Chuck who looks EXACTLY like Jim Halpert. Enough about him, though, this song is also beautifil. "I'm in love, and I'm terrified." I've never been in love before you, so yes, I am terrified._

15. Stuck Like Glue-Sugarland-_This is my new favorite song, it's very catchy and has that little country twang. Also, the guy she stalks in the music video is Captain Awesome from Chuck, who's totally hot! And the song has the obvious double meaning to us,"How did we stay so long together, when everyone else said we never would. And just when I start to think they're right, the love has died, There you go making my heart beat again, heart beat again, heart beat again, there you go making me feel like a kid, won't you do it, and do it, one time." I guess you and I are kind of stuck like glue._

16. Not Alone-Jaime Lyn Beaty, Darren Criss, Joey Ritcher and Bonnie Gruesen-_You've probably never heard of these people but that's because they're college kids. This song is from (don't laugh) A Very Potter Musical. If you haven't seen it, WATCH IT TONIGHT on youtube! It's so funny, even if you're not a Harry Potter fan. This song is by Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione, they sing when they feel as if all hope is lost, but learn "It don't matter what will come between, our love is all we need, to make it through." Pretty emotional song, but I thought 'Danger Granger' or 'Back to Hogwarts' wasn't the right choice for us, you know?_

17. Jump Then Fall-Taylor Swift-_It's just so happy, peppy, and sweet, just like us!_

18. The Other Side of The Door-Taylor Swift- _Now THIS describes how I feel about you! "I said, 'Leave,' but all I really want is you. To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screaming, 'I'm in love with you.' Wait there in the pourin' rain, Come back for more. And don't you leave, 'cause I know all I need is on the other side of the door." I know I just quoted the whole refrain, but it's so true. Goodness, there are so many lyrics from that song I could quote, but I just chose that._

19. Mine-Taylor Swift-_You weren't in college working part time waiting tables, but most of the story is true. You made a rebel of carless man's careful daughter (so true!) and you're the best thing that's ever been mine. Of course, the story's true to a point,"Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known (again, SO TRUE!)Then, you took me by surprise You said, 'I'll never leave you alone.'" I can only dream you said that to me...but you never followed me..._

Andy listened to the CD multiple times. He smiled, laughed, released some anger, and even shed a few tears. He memorized the songs until he could sing along, he watched the music videos for most of the songs, and even watched_ A Very Potter Musical_. The he found himself grabbing his keys and walking to his car. He need to leave. He needed to go somewhere. He didn't know exactly where he was going, but he had a feeling where he might end up..._  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Andy grabbed his collection of Glee CDs, his collection of Friends seasons, his banjo, Erin's mix, and his keys, tipping the contents into the passengers seat of the car before putting Erin's mix in the CD player, harmonizing with each song as he drove around Scranton. He drove aimlessly for some time, before he reached the inevitable; Erin's house.

Erin was in her room, dancing around to 'Accidentally In Love' off Andy's CD, her hair brush serving as her microphone as she jumped off her bed. "_C'mon, c'mon, we were once upon a time in looooooooovvveee_." She sang at the top of her lungs, and those lyrics made her sniffle, because they were so true.

"Turn it down, Erin! And stop jumping off your bed!" Her foster brother, Reed, said angrily as he opened her door.

"Sorry." Erin smiled gultily, before turning the dial on her CD player down a few notches. "Maroon 5's 'Misery' began to pound from the speakers. Erin sang along, as it was an upbeat and catchy song, but it still had a darker meaning. Was Andy really in a 'misery' ever since broke up? Did he miss her as much as she missed him?

"Erin, I told you to turn it down!" She heard Reed snarl from downstairs.

"I did!" She called back.

"Really? Then why do I hear your favorite Taylor Swift song playing?" He challenged.

"I'm listening to Maroon 5!" She retorted, and stopped her music completly, and could now here Taylor Swift's 'The Other Side of the Door' playing faintly, then it started getting louder.

She heard a tap on her window, and then another tap. She unlatched her window and looked outside, and saw a very surprising scene. She recongized Andy's car, both door's open, the culprit of the blaring music. And then there was Andy, trying his best to aim pebbles at her window, and just as he realized she was leaning out of her window, he sent another pebble flying, narrowly missing her face.

He ran into the car and turned down the music.

"Erin!" He laughed. "What brings you here?"

"I might ask you the same question!" She called out her window. "Why are you blaring music out of your car, disturbing the neighbors, and throwing rocks at my window, vanalizing my home?"

"Don't you get it?" Andy grinned, and began to sing in his soothing voice, "_I said, 'Leave,' but all I really want is you. To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles _(he threw another one)_, screaming, 'I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!' Wait there in the pourin' rain, Come back for more. And don't you leave, 'cause I know all I need is on the other side of the door_."

Erin postively beamed at him, before singing, "_And I'll scream out the window, I can't even look at you, I don't need you but I do, I do, I do."_

Andy broke into one of his signature grins. "Rapunzel, rapunzel, let down your hair!"

"I just cut it." Erin giggled.

"Rapunzel, rapunzel, please come downstairs!" He begged, and Erin titled her head. What if she did go downstairs? What if she did open the door? She broke up with him, she shouldn't give back in so easily. But she had stood her ground for so long, she hadn't given in easily, even when Andy held her a surprise birthday party at the office, or stopped Ryan from making fun or her at lunch. But those were the types of things she looked for in a boyfriend, so why wasn't she with him? And it was every girl's dream to have a boy throw pebbles at their window screaming I'm in love with you. It was a dream that had turned into reality, and was she really going to walk away from it? If song was true, and so far it had been for her, then all Erin needed was on the other side of the door.

She ran downstairs, two steps at a time.

"Reed, go upstairs." She commanded.

"But I'm watching 30 Rock!" He moaned.

"Out." She said, wide eyed.

"Oh, I see." He smirked. "You want to be alone with your _boyfriend._"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Erin snapped.

"Boyfriend!" Reed called as he walked out.

"Not!"

"Boyfriend!"

"No-" Erin began as she opened the door, but stopped aburtly as she saw Andy strum his banjo and began to sing, "Then I took you by surprise. I said, 'I'll never leave you alone.' I said, "I remember how we felt, sitting at the office. And every time I look at you, it's like the first time. I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing that's ever been mine."

Erin's eyes sparkled with tears. "Why didn't you chase after me? After we broke up, why didn't you follow me?"

"I watched you, you know." He said seriously. "While you sat outside, I watched you from my car, making sure you were okay. I used to chase after girls, but they told me to leave them alone. I just didn't know the one girl I cared the most about, the one girl I loved so much I would respect her choice to be left alone, was the girl who actually wanted me to follow her."

There was a split second where Erin simply looked at Andy, before she crashed her lips against his. She knew she wasn't supposed to, but after tonight, getting back together was inevitable. Staying away from Andy was simply a game, they would always come back to each other. She had never meant to kiss him tonight, she originally thought. But that was because she had never meant to fall in love with him. It was an _accident._

"I love you." She whispered when they finally parted.

"I love you too, Erin." Andy said, squeezing her in a tight hug.

"Your music is still on." She giggled as she heard Colbie Calliat's 'Begin Again' blaring from his car.

"Let it." Andy said, spinning her around, and they began to dance.

The End


End file.
